All This Time
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: How did he not notice? Did she even love him? How could she do this to him after all this time? One-Shot Punk/OC, mentions of The Shield.


**So this has been floating around in my head for awhile and I finally came up with the perfect way to execute it. Just a little break from Mind Games and Teach Me, both I promise will be updated soon! The whole story is from CM Punk's point of view. WWE owns all you know, I own those you don't. Enjoy!**

He looked at her, standing in front of him and everyone else she has ever caused pain to. They all stared at her and the three men behind her in complete disbelief. While they all suffered physical pain at her and the rest of the Shield's hand, only he had felt the emotional.

He continued to search her eyes as he tried to wrap his mind on how this could have possibly happened and how he never noticed her sneaking around. For god's sake they were together all the time!

He began to rack through all his memories that he's shared with her starting with the first time he met her at Wrestlemania 22. He was riding on Cena's car and she was his valet and girlfriend at the time. He'll never forget how crappy he treated her and he vowed that if he had gotten the chance he'd treat her better. When he got the call up to the main roster he had his chance and he took it treating her like a princess.

He blinked a couple of times and watched as a slow smirk formed on her lips. He swallowed hard as he thought back to the date that is one of the various tattoos he has for her, July 17th, 2011. Did she even think about that night when she hired the idiots behind her? Did she think about the way she cradled his head as they sat on the floor of his kitchen after the match? Did she remember the looks of love they shared when he pulled out the engagement ring from his boot and proposed? Or how about the way they made love right there on the kitchen floor? Did she think about how much this hurt him?

"Please Jessica, please explain to all of us why you created The Shield! Why these three men?! Why did you attack all of us and has CM Punk and Paul Heyman been in on this?!" The Miz yelled into the microphone. Yes, Vince felt that this needed to be done on Miz TV.

All she did was stare at him and smile. He swallowed again, blinking rapidly as he felt his eyes water.

Did she even love him?

She took a step closer to him as images of their recent August wedding flashed in his mind. The way she looked that day, her smile, her laugh, the way she said "I do." He couldn't understand how someone could solemnly swear in front of all their friends and family to stand by someone through sickness and in health till death do they part, and then betray them like this. She had been interfering in all of his championship matches and then acting surprised about it. They even spoke about what kept happening and how they didn't know why they hadn't attack him. If anything CM Punk the champion had become the biggest injustice of them all.

She just kept smiling as she began to walk closer to him. He wanted to move backwards but he couldn't. He was completely frozen. He looked her up and down inwardly groaning as he finally noticed that she was dressed like the men of The Shield. She had a shorter version of the vest on and tight black leather leggings with knee high boots. He'd never tell her but she looked hot. However it wasn't what she had worn the night before, when she revealed herself as their leader. She was now directly in front of him, the edges of her vest touching his chest. He closed his eyes as he heard The Miz ask the questions again, replaying the night before in his head.

Flashback – the night before

Punk clutched his chest, breathing hard. Cena and Ryback were kicking his and Ziggler's asses. He looked towards Paul, he closed his eyes feeling the pain from Jessica's absence. Even though he mentioned her firing in his latest pipe bomb it still pained him to know she could no longer be out there with him, now she has to watch from the back as his _visitor_. If only he could punch Vince in the face.

Soon The Shield's music played and they began their decent towards the ring. Each man grabbed a different guy leaving him alone. He watched in horror as they brutally attacked Ziggler, Cena, and Ryback. Cena and Ziggler were in bad shape but Ryback was fighting back, that's until a mystery fourth person stepped into the ring.

In baggy jeans, baggy black hoodie with the hood up, and a baseball hat underneath this person approached Ryback with a chair. Dean and Seth tangled Ziggler and Cena's arms up in the rope so they could watch as the mystery person brought the chair down on Ryback's head with a loud crack, causing the giant to fall. The three remaining competitors looked in shock at the mystery person pulled the hood and the hat off. Punk couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his wife standing there with a sadistic smirk on her face.

How the hell…?

Dean, Seth and Roman joined her appreciating her handy work. They all threw up their arms while Roman let out an animalistic scream, showing the power of The Shield. The group began to leave but she stopped facing him. She cocked her head and smiled before blowing a kiss to him and exiting the ring with the three men.

~End of Flashback

Punk was ripped out of his thoughts when he felt her hand on his face. He looked down at her as she gently stroked his face. He was sure she could see him breaking in front of her, she knew she had hurt him.

"Do you want to know why I did it?" she whispered to him as the other superstars looked on. All he could do was nod, words were lost to him now.

"I did it for you." She began, still whispering, "because I love you, because I want to protect you, because I know how much that title means to you." She said looking deep into his eyes.

"I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, but if you join me…join us, all the pain will go away I promise." She offered. He stared back dropping his head so their noses met, could he even say no if he wanted to? He knew she was giving him an out, a way that won't embarrass him.

She loved him, that was certain…and it was no secret that he loved her. He knew his decision was easy. He closed the rest of the space between them capturing her lips. The couple heard the shocked gasps behind them as they all realized they had been tricked.

If only they knew what really happened, Punk thought. He pulled away from her a sick smirk of his own on his face as he grabbed her hand and turned around facing the stunned superstars. He grabbed the microphone and turned on his charm.

"You guys really are stupid aren't you?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did let me know, if you didn't still let me know! **


End file.
